Who Wants To Be A Millionaire? The PokéVersion 2
by Super Saiyan Ax
Summary: Episode 2 of this funny thriller - Two girls contending for cash and Ash's heart. (No, Not really, I cant back that up..)


Who Wants To Be A Millionaire? The PokéVersion  
  
Rated: PG-13, slightly harsh language and violence.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own nor am I the creator of Pokémon, which is (C) Nintendo. I am in no way affiliated with ABC's Who Wants To Be A Millionaire? or CBS's The Late Late Show with Craig Kilborn. I have not met Nicole Kidman and I do not know who her publicist is. I did not create Yambo, which is a game often played on The Late Late Show with Craig Kilborn.  
  
Note: Melody is a character in The Power Of One, Pokemon The Movie 2000.  
Note: Misty and Ash became 'a couple' a few days before the recording of these  
episodes began.  
  
"Welcome back to night two of 'Who Wants To Be A Millionaire? The PokéVerion'! Last night, our very first contestant, a breeder from Pewter, was also the first Millionaire! That's, right, he won big! And we're here to help someone else do the same!" Professor Oak says.  
  
"Now for tonight's fastest finger question!" Oak yells.  
  
"Put these Pokemon in order by the way they appear in the Pokedex System"   
  
Electabuzz   
Blastoise Slowpoke  
  
Alakazam  
  
"And the correct answer is: Blastoise, Alakazam, Slowpoke, Electabuzz. Let's see who got it right." Oak says. Ash's name, as well as Tracy's, Melody's, and Misty's light up in green.  
  
"And lets see who got it right in the fastest time!" Oak says as Misty's name begins to blink.  
  
"Woohoo!" Misty says, rising from her seat. "Told you I could get in the hotseat before you, Ash!"   
  
Ash makes a face at her and sticks out his tongue.  
  
Misty climbs into the chair and they cut to a commercial.  
  
As they come back, Professor Oak explains the rules.  
  
"Now, for the $100 question." Oak says.  
  
"Blastoise, Seadra, and Poliwhirl are all what type of Pokémon?" Oak asks.  
  
A) Fire  
  
B) Ice  
  
C) Flying  
  
D) Water  
  
"That's easy." Misty says, "I come from the Cerulean City Gym. D) Water."  
  
"Well, well." Professor Oak says, looking into the camera. "That is correct! Next question.!"  
  
"For $200" Oak says, "Slowbro's primary type is water. But what is it's secondary type?"  
  
A) Psychic B) Ice  
  
C) Grass  
  
D) Electric  
  
Misty sighs and she bites her lip in concentration. "Im not particuarly sure, but I dont wanna lose any of my lifelines just yet... B) Ice..."  
  
"Is that your final answer?" Oak asks  
  
"Wait, no... A) Psychic. Yes, thats my Final Answer." Misty tells him.  
  
"Good choice!" Oak exclaims. "On with the show!!!"  
  
"For $500, Machamp's strongest point is its _____." Oak says.  
  
A) Attack  
  
B) HP  
  
C) Special  
  
D) Defense  
  
Misty looks upset. Well... Im not that smart when it comes to fighting type Pokemon..... Like I said, I dont want to use my lifelines yet... but I guess I'll use the 50/50." Misty says.  
  
"Ok, computer please take away two wrong answers, leaving the correct answer and another wrong one." Oak says.  
  
C) Special and D) Defense are taken away. A) Attack and B) HP are left.  
  
"Well, I dont know much about fighting Pokemon.. but they are supposed to be strong, right? So I'll say A) Attack."  
  
"Final Answer" he asks and Misty knods.  
  
"No, I'm sorry. The correct answer was B) HP." Oak says.  
  
Misty gets up and walks off the stage, steaming mad.  
  
Ash looks up at Misty and says "Hey, uh, Misty.. I thought you were smarter than that. I don't think I want to continue dating a girl that stupid."  
  
"WHAT????" She screams. "ARE YOU BREAKING UP WTH ME, ASH KETCHUM??!?!?!"  
  
"That's right." he says.  
  
"Well, fine! I never liked you in the first place! I was just going out with you because I pitied you!" She declares, and storms off the stage.  
  
"Really, huh? Well, if you're gonna be that way about it I guess I won't pay you back for your bike with my winnings." Ash mutters under his breath.  
"Machamp, a fighting type Pokemon, is very strong in the field of Attack. But, when on a scale, it's HP is higher than a normal fighting type Pokemon's is." Oak tells the audience.  
  
"Now, lets find out who our next contestant is!"  
  
---------- Meanwhile... ----------  
  
Brock walks out on the stage and is greeted by Craig Kilborn.  
  
"As you all know, Brock, here, is the first big winner of the new hit Television show, 'Who Wants To Be A Millionaire? The PokéVersion'. And we're proud to have him on our show tonight!"  
  
Brock blushes.  
  
"Because we all know that with his new money, he could be in a new mansion full of hookers!" Craig says, laughing.  
  
"How long are you gonna be able to stay, Brock?" Craig asks.  
  
"Well, I dont have any place I need to go." Brock replies.  
  
"Well, would you be willing to play Yambo with our other guest?" Craig asks.  
  
"Who's your other guest?" Brock asks, interested in meeting a 'star'.  
  
"Nicole Kidman." Craig tells him.  
  
"Well, then, do you even have to ask?" Brock replies.  
  
Craig laughs.  
  
---------- Back at PBC (Pokemon Broadcasting Center) ----------  
  
Professor Oak has finished with the Fastest Finger question, and Ash's name, as well as Erica's, Melody's and Gary's pop up in green.  
  
"Well, the question might have been just a little too easy! Lets see who got it first!" Oak says and Melody's name flashes.  
  
---------- Back at CBS with Craig Kilborn ----------  
  
A guy comes up to Craig and hands him a note.  
  
"As it seems, Nicole couldn't make it tonight, but we still have a surprise for you. She will be replaced by Elian Gonzalez, who is now 16 years of age." Craig announces.   
  
"What? I'm not playing Yambo with that freak!" Brock yells.  
  
"Relaxe, Brock, we're only kidding. The real announcement is this: Someone left their car headlights on. The car is actually a motorcycle that has a sidecar attached to it. And, technically since its a motorcycle, it only has one headlight." Craig says, laughing so hard he falls out of his chair and lands on his butt.  
  
Officer Jenny stands up and goes to turn her headlight off.  
  
---------- Back at PBC ----------  
  
They come back from the commercial.  
  
"Lets play 'Who Wants To Be A Millionaire?'!!!!" Oak yells.  
  
"For $100, Pokémon number 63 is who?" Oak asks.  
  
A) Abra  
  
B) Butterfree  
  
C) Charmander  
  
D) Donald Duck  
  
"I'll go with D) Donald Duck." Melody says.  
  
"Final Answer?" Oak asks.  
  
"No. A) Abra." Melody says.  
  
"Correct!" Oak yells.  
  
---------- Several questions later ----------  
  
"For $125,000, the heaviest Pokémon known to man is who?" Oak asks  
  
A) Charizard  
  
B) Bla -  
  
"Oh, you don't have to finish. I know what that one is. Snorlax." Melody says, "Sorry for interrupting you."  
  
B) Blastoise  
  
C) Beedrill  
  
D) Snorlax  
  
"D) Snorlax." Melody says.  
  
"Correct!" Oak says.  
  
She gets the next question right and is now going for $500,000.  
  
"Wow! This is getting exciting!" Oak yells.  
  
"Yup!" Melody replies.  
  
"My palms are sweating, and Im not the one thats gonna win the money!" Oak says.  
  
"TMI." Melody says.  
  
"What?" Oak asks.  
  
"Too Much Information." Melody tells him.  
  
"On with the show!!!" Oak says.  
  
"Who is the Pokemon that is most over-protective of it's young?" Oak asks  
  
A) Kangaskhan  
  
B) Golduck  
  
C) Clefable  
  
D) Snorlax  
  
"Well... thats a little tough... and I don't have any lifelines..." Melody says.  
  
"I think it might be Kangaskhan, but Clefable seems like it would be a very nice mother as well." Melody says. "I'll walk away with the $250,000."  
  
"Ok. Final Answer?" he asks.  
  
"Yes." Melody says.  
  
Melody hops down from the hotseat and walks by Ash.  
  
"Hey, I hear your single again?" She asks.  
  
"Yea. I like you much better than Misty. You're smart and you look better." Ash says.  
  
"Aww you're just sayin that.." Melody says.  
  
The camera focuses on Professor Oak as Ash and Melody start talking about their future. (Boring.)  
  
"Well, that does it for night 2 of Who Wants To Be A Millionaire? The PokéVersion!" Oak says.  
  
Camera fades out and fades in to a place that looks like Craig Kilborn's studio with the lights faded out.  
  
Brock and Nicole Kidman stand next to each other as Craig circles around them, asking questions. A large box that has three small boxes in front appears on the screen in front of Nicole, and one in front of Brock.  
  
"Lets play Yambo!" Craig says.   
  
Craig circles around them and stops at Nicole and says "Who's the hottest babe on DragonBall Z? Bulma or ChiChi?" he asks.  
  
"Uh.. Uh.. Bulma?" she asks.  
  
"That is correct!" Craig says and continues to walk around them.  
  
Brock just stares at Nicole Kidman with her mouth gaping open, a visible line of drool on his chin.  
  
"What are better chick magnets, cats or dogs?" Craig asks, stopping at Brock. Brock contiues to stare at Nicole Kidman  
  
Seconds later... "That is incorrect." Craig says.  
  
Minutes and several questions later, Nicole wins. Everyone goes home happy.  
  
Next time on Millionaire: Pikachu! An unknown guest by the name of Sulphi!  
  
  
  



End file.
